The Agents of SHIELD Meet The Avengers
by MarvelCW
Summary: What happens when The Bus runs out of fuel just outside New York City? Will Phil have to let the Avengers know he's alive to get back in the air? Includes: Ward, Skye, Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons, Tony, Pepper, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce. (Not Thor, he's on Asgard). Pepperony, Fitzsimmons, Clintasha all in the glorious subtext.
1. Chapter 1

The Agents of Shield Meet The Avengers

 **This was prompted by a tumblr post wondering what would happen if Helen Cho, Jane Foster, and Jemma Simmons were all put in the same room.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Set before Ward is discovered as HYDRA, so before the season 1 finale).**

"Honestly Fitz, why didn't you just leave extra fuel in the loading deck like you're meant to? Then we could have been at the Hub ages ago. Now we're stuck in the middle of a field, god knows how far we are from civilization!" Jemma angrily stormed around the Bus's lab, picking up her bag filled with her most valuable science-tools.

"Coulson will find someplace for us to get fuel, calm down Jemma!" Fitz retorted with the same calm demeanor he always seemed to have.

"Ready to go?" Ward's voice came from the hallway. He poked his head in the lab's doorway with a pack slung over his shoulder and a handgun shoved in the back of his belt with his t-shirt covering it from unsuspecting eyes.

"What's the gun for?" Simmons yelled after him when he disappeared into the hallway once again, running after him. "I thought we were only going to get fuel from a friend of Coulson's!"

Fitz followed her, bringing with him on the trip one of his favorite robots, Sleepy.

"Coulson didn't tell me _who_ we're getting fuel from, for all we know, we're snatching fuel from an enemy." Ward replied, openly showing his distrust of people in general.

"Loose the firearm Ward, Newyorkers tend to get jumpy when they see a group of armed agents walking through their streets." Phil said, entering the large opened room in the center of the Bus with May and Skye following closely behind him.

"We're going to New York?" Skye asked excitedly. "Cool."

" _We_ are not, SHIELD doesn't have any large enemies at the moment, but we don't have many allies either. We'll go in groups, Fitzsimmons will go to the location first, appear as tourists. Followed by Skye and Ward, who will act as a brother and sister. May and I'll be right behind you." Coulson took a breath before summarizing. "Long story short, until we've reached our location, we're undercover."

"Who exactly am I? Because I am _not_ pretending to be your wife." May mumbled as she gripped her handgun tightly, before leaving it lying on the bar. She walked through the group towards the hanger doors before anyone could comment.

"That was one time." Coulson ran a hand over his face before tightening his tie and following May.

"This is gonna be fun." Fitz said before briskly turning on his heel and leading the rest of the group down the narrow hall to the hanger.

Fitz and Simmons took off in the direction Coulson instructed. He handed Simmons a New York tourist map with a line drawn from their location to the center of the city.

"Sir, where is it we're going?" She asked, gaining Fitz interest as she looked intently over at Coulson, waiting for an answer.

"You'll figure it out soon enough. Hang out in the lobby as long as the security aren't getting agitated. Be quiet. Pretend you're lost, look at the map. Ward and Skye will be there soon enough." Coulson told them, then let them begin their trek towards a cluster of skyscrapers in the distance.

"But where exactly-?" Fitz began, but was tugged forward by Jemma.

"The faster you walk, the faster you'll find out!"

"Valid point." Fitz answered, hurrying to catch up with her.

"Where _are_ we going?" May asked, wishing to get her hands on the map Coulson gave to Fitzsimmons. No doubt she'd be able to figure out where they were headed based on the building's location.

"Soon." Phil promised, then nodded to Ward and Skye, who were attaching their trackers to their ankles, then sliding their jeans back down over the trackers to hide them. "Whenever you're ready!"

"See you soon." Ward nodded to May and Phil before being tugged along through the field by an impatient Skye.

"Wherever we're going, is it safe?" May asked, knowing Phil probably wouldn't send them somewhere unsafe unarmed, much less send Fitzsimmons in first, but still, she had no idea who or what in New York was going to give them free fuel (they had no money), and was so safe that Coulson was trusting the people there with his two most prized scientists.

Coulson smiled a genuine smile. "Trust me, it's candy land."

"They know we're coming?" May asked.

"Nope. Don't even know-" _That I'm still alive,_ Phil thought to himself how awkward this would be, wondered whether he'd be smashed into the ground for springing himself and his team on the Avengers out of no where. "No, they have no clue."

 **Can't wait to see what you guys think of my first Agents of Shield fic. I've never written these characters, but I've always wanted to.**

 **If you want to read the next chapter sooner, Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	2. Chapter 2

The Agents of Shield Meet the Avengers

 **So many people have followed this fic already! It's mind blowing! Thank you guys so much, you make it so much more exciting to continue fics!**

 **Now without further ado, Enjoy!**

Phil and May reached the Avenger's Tower lobby just as Fitz began a screaming match with the security guard.

"That is Sleepy, not _Stupid Robot!_ Give him back! Now!" Fitz yelled, being poorly restrained by Jemma.

"He's just had a bit too many coffees this morning, excuse us." Jemma finally managed to wave May over, who more or less carried Fitz away from the large security guard who had taken away their tech.

"You can have it back as soon as you leave the premises, Mr. Stark's orders." The large man said stiffly, leaving their belongings in a gray bin by the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Unhelpful Jerk-" Fitz began, but was stopped by Skye's outburst.

"Tony Stark is HERE?! Oh my god, I'm in the same building as Tony Stark. I'm basically breathing avenger-level air right now." Skye rambled, following the security guard behind his desk. He pushed her gently out of his way and said something into the commlink in his ear.

"Dammit Skye, you'll get us kicked out." Ward grabbed her arm a bit forcefully and stood her up straight between him and May, who gave her a disapproving look.

The elevator then let out a high-pitched _ding,_ and out stepped Tony Stark himself.

-I'M A LINKBREAK CREATURE FROM THE LAND OF LINEBREAKIA-"

"Happy, what's the problem? Pepper and I were in a meeting, you're making me look bad. Who are they?" Tony turned abruptly on his heel and faced the disguised Agents. His eyes stopped on Phil, who was wearing a red and orange t-shirt and a baseball cap.

Let's just say, the Agents were short on time and disguises.

"Coulson." Was the only word that escaped Tony's mouth before he barreled forward and ripped the other man's hat off.

May stepped towards Phil defensively as Tony shoved him against the far wall, but Phil shook his head at her and turned to Stark.

"You can't be here. You're- you're- you were dead." Tony searched him, expecting to find some sort of facial deformation contraption somewhere.

People were gathering outside and Happy was forced to lock the doors to keep pedestrians from coming in. Some people waited hours to catch a glimpse of an Avenger walking through the lobby.

"Sir, could you move this happy reunion to someplace- Less public?" Happy requested, pushing chairs up against the doors that were being banged on with excited fists.

Tony looked up at the prying eyes and seemed to snap back to reality for a second, and let go of Coulson, but didn't take his eyes off of him.

"They're with me too." Phil spoke up when Happy began politely asking Jemma if her and her friends could leave and come back another time if they were here for a business consolation.

"Of course they are." Happy returned to his desk and tapped keys on his computer, then started saying things into his commlink again.

"They'll meet you in the main lounge upstairs." Happy called over to Tony, who nodded and kept his mouth shut as he led the strange group of people to the elevator.

"Who are you? Why do you look like Phil Coulson?!" Was the first thing that came out once they were behind the closed doors.

May tensed again, but chose to stay quiet since it seemed like this Stark guy wasn't actually going to hurt Phil.

"I am Phil Coulson. I thought you thought my name was Agent." Coulson replied as if he'd never "died", as if he'd been around the whole time.

"I- How?" Tony ran a hand through his hair and down his face. "And what is this?!" Tony continued, motioning to Skye, Ward, Fitzsimmons, and May.

"A Shield team. My Shield team. Are the rest of them here?" Phil asked when the elevator stopped on floor number 50.

A signal to take his guard down went off inside Tony, and he waved to the other occupants of the elevator. "Natashalie, Legolas, Cap, Banner. Thor's-" Tony paused at the excited looks from Fitz, Simmons, and Skye at the mention of the thunder god.

"Not around." He finished.

The doors opened and everyone stepped out of the elevator into a spacious lounge with a window overlooking New York City.

"Wow." Fitzsimmons said in unison.

"Make yourselves-" Tony was cut off by the arrival of two assassins rushing down the hallway. "Comfortable."

Skye, Ward, Fitz, and Simmons all branched off from May, Phil, and Stark towards the full-wall window, gazing down at the ant-sized people on the streets below.

"Jarvis said you wanted-" Clint was saying before looking up at the disbanding group, then at the unfamiliar Shield-looking woman, and then at- No, it wasn't possible.

"Phil?" Natasha whispered, glancing over at Tony for confirmation.

He nodded back.

"How?" Natasha walked towards Clint and her's old S.O. skeptically, before letting her guard down and hugging the man.

She didn't let go for a long time, and then it was Clint's turn for a manly pat-on-the-back type hug.

"How?" She asked again.

"Long story. Another time. We may have been followed, does the Tower have a lockdown mode?" Coulson turned and that instant switched from friend to Shield Agent in the blink of an eye.

"Followed by who?!" May cut in. She hadn't seen anything suspicious, except for a kid who accidentally dropped an ice cream sandwich on the sidewalk in front of her on their walk here.

"Deathlock. His systems can track anything tech. But since we didn't bring any weapons he-" Coulson paused, closed his eyes, turned to Fitz, and shook his head like a disappointed father. "You brought Sleepy."

"Since when was Deathlock following us?" Ward called from the window, coming back towards the group with a slight fanboy glance over at Shield's highest ranked assassins.

"I didn't know for sure, but we picked up an odd energy signature on the way down to that field. Another aircraft in the vicinity. I thought if we left the Bus and came for fuel on foot that we'd loose him. And we might've-" Coulson was going to continue, but the look on May's face stopped him. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you did what you thought was best for the team." May said with what can only be explained as a slight growl, which meant they'd talk about it later. In _private._ Where there'd be no witnesses. She continued to look Coulson dead in the eyes until Tony spoke up.

"Deathlock, that guy with the tech body suit thing?" Tony intervened in their stare off.

"Jarvis?" He called out to the AI.

"Lockdown protocols already beginning sir, shall I inform Dr. Banner of our visitor?" Jarvis replied briskly.

"Depends on whether we wanna keep Coulson in one piece." Tony joked, then concluded after seeing May's deadly glare, "Which we _do."_

"I'll get Bruce." Natasha fled the room, still in a state of shock at the reality of her S.O. standing in front of her once again.

"So you came back to life, got your own Shield team, Fury obviously knew, and you've kept off our radar for nearly a year and a half. _And now you're in my Tower. ASKING FOR FUEL. FOR YOUR SUPER SECRET SPY PLANE?! Which flew here, away from Deathlock!_ Phil, did you forget to tell me about the magic leprechauns!?"Tony barely kept his voice below a yell as he ran off a list of everything he'd pieced together in the past 5 minutes, and a little extra because he was rather angry.

 **So next chapter will be more exciting. Less talking, more (things I can't tell you about yet) stuff.**

 **If you're excited to keep reading, and for Cho to meet Simmons, Favorite, Follow, and Review for the next chapter SOONER!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	3. Chapter 3

The Agents of Shield Meet the Avengers

Chapter 3

 **Enjoy the 3rd chapter! Thank you for all the kind reviews, follows, and favorites!**

"So you're like..." Clint poked Coulson in the chest where he'd been stabbed by Loki. "Alive?"

Coulson looked skeptically at Clint until he straightened up and took a step back from where he'd been staring at his former S.O. "So I've heard."

Clint nodded, a lightbulb seeming to go off in his head.

Just then, Natasha's hand flew up in the air above Coulson's face and came down hard against his cheek.

He didn't even flinch. Just stood there and took it.

"Sorry." He said.

May looked exasperated, Skye looked ready to pounce on Natasha, and Ward had to pull her back by the shoulder.

"You're forgiven." Natasha finally said to break the silence. "I missed you."

"Likewise." Coulson nodded to both her and Clint.

"God this is weird." Clint looked up at the ceiling with his arms flinging around by his sides, earning a smirk from Natasha.

"So, hi my name is Jemma Simmons, this is Fitz. We just had a thought." Jemma approached Clint and Natasha. "Mr. Stark has to have some place that he works along with Dr. Banner, may we see his laboratory?" Simmons asked as if they were just a random pair of shield agents.

"I wanna meet Thor." Fitz added.

"Okay, okay, not right now guys." Coulson shoved them good-naturedly towards May, who shook her head with a hidden smile at Fitzsimmons excitement.

Fitz pouted, following Jemma back over to Skye and Ward.

"They're in the lounge!" Came a muffled yell from Tony down the hall.

Steve emerged from the hallway in a grey t-shirt( _which was a size or two too small)_ and jeans, a look of utter shock on his face when he saw Phil.

"Buh-but-what...?" He directed his question at Natasha, who looked just about as shocked as he did.

"How?" He asked, approaching Coulson with not a care in the world when he noticed May standing behind him defensively.

"Later. Did Tony tell you-" Coulson was cut off by Steve.

"He said there was a shield team. He just said- Just a shield team! What the heck..." Steve blubbered, then muttered something about, "M' moving out of this tower."

"Are you familiar with Deathlock?" Coulson asked, trying to turn this reunion into a mini briefing.

"Yeah... Shield files said he was working for Clairvoy- something." Steve answered.

"Clairvoyant." Coulson finished for him.

"Yeah, that." Steve shrugged. "What about him?"

"For one, he's climbing the tower's outer wall as we speak. Coulson, I was in a meeting with Pepper. What terrible timing you've had." Tony rambled as he re-entered the room.

"Where's Bruce?" Clint asked.

"Deathlock's here?" Fitzsimmons yelled, flying over to the window to look for him.

"Great." Skye muttered.

"Lab with Cho, be up in a minute." Tony replied, snapping a metal band lying on the lounge's built-in bar around his wrist.

"Think you can handle him?" May asked before Tony took off towards the roof access door.

"Sweetie, I can handle this guy in my sleep." Tony called behind his back before slamming the door shut.

"You might wanna-" Natasha motioned to the red, white, and blue shield sitting on the floor and then to the fleeing billionaire.

"Yeah." Steve answered, grabbing his shield and headed after Tony.

"You think it'll be a code-green?" Natasha whispered to Clint.

"Nah, besides, in the city... He'd do more damage than help." Clint replied just as Bruce rounded the corner of the hallway.

-LINEBREAK-

Before anyone could say anything, Bruce's hands were covering his face. "Nope. Not real."

"He's not gonna turn green, is he?" Ward asked Coulson.

"Hope not." Coulson replied.

"I'm fine." Bruce shrugged off Natasha's hand. "This is not the strangest thing I've seen." He said turning to Coulson.

"Aren't you gonna ask me how?" Coulson asked after a while of silent confusion from Bruce.

"Eh, I'm sure I don't wanna know." Bruce raked a hand down his face before turning to their other guests. "Hello."

"You're the Hulk!" Fitz chimed back, jumping up and down before being held in place by Skye.

Bruce nodded, more to himself than Fitz.

"You're work on Biochemical nuclear physics was incredible, Dr. Banner." Jemma said, holding her hand out to Bruce.

"Call me Bruce. Thanks." He replied, nodding hello to Ward, May, and Skye.

"Where'd Tony go? And where's Steve...?" Bruce wondered aloud, turning around in the room looking for them.

Then a red and gold suit of armor hit the window of the building with a crash. The left shoulder of the suit was missing, along with what appeared to be exposed wires sticking out of the side of the helmet.

"In your sleep, huh?" May quoted the billionaire, grabbing his metal hand and helping him up.

"What's that? I think I heard Steve yelling for help." Tony replied, flying out of the opening in the window and back to the rooftop.

"Let's get into the bottom levels, give um' some room to work out their feelings." Clint suggested, guiding Fitzsimmons, Skye, Ward, May, and Coulson down the staircase towards the lab.

"I think we're going towards the laboratory." Simmons whispered excitedly as they made their way into a large opened room, which was, sure enough, the lab.

"You'll be safe down here." Clint promised, readying his bow at his side just in case.

Natasha and Bruce followed them downstairs quickly.

"Hi." Helen Cho said, making the group of people turn on their heels when they realized they weren't alone.

"Oh. Cho. Sorry." Clint said, putting his bow back in the compartment on his back and walking over to her.

"This is-" Clint began, but Simmons cut him off.

"HELEN CHO!" She hurried over to her.

"Dr. Cho, you have been my idol since I could operate a miniature micro converter." Jemma told her, shaking her hand with a smile.

"Wow." Helen mumbled, she'd never had a lot of fans.

"Pleasure to meet you." Fitz followed Simmons over to Cho and shook her hand too.

Helen smiled back in amusement.

Her gaze landed on Coulson. She looked confusedly over to Natasha, who quickly explained, "Not dead."

"Oh." Cho replied simply with a shrug.

That was when Deathlock appeared at the top of the staircase with a gun aimed at Bruce's head.

-LINEBREAK-

"Don't turn green." Natasha ordered as she flung herself against him and behind a metal workbench.

The bullet shot through a wall at the far side of the wall.

"Got it." Bruce replied, crawling further into the maze of workbenches to make room for her.

Clint shot an electricity-jamming arrow, which shorted out Deathlock's weaponry, forcing him to come into the lab for hand to hand combat.

-LINEBREAK-

"Ya alright?" Tony asked, helping Steve up from a pile of scrap metal on the roof as Deathlock took off down the stairs and into the tower.

Steve nodded, feeling his head where he'd been thrown against the metal, his hand came back bloody. "It's nothing, let's go."

The half-an-iron-man-suit and mostly-fine-supersoldier followed the speedy cyborg down the roof access stairs and into the lounge.

"Where'd he go?" Steve asked.

Deathlock had headed for the lab, using his thermal detectors to find Coulson and his team.

"You try the hall, I'll check the garage. Then we'll meet up here and check the lab. If he wrecks my lab, I'll murder than sonuvabitch." Tony mumbled to himself as he took off towards the garage.

-LINEBREAK-

"Skye!" Ward yelled as he tossed her a loaded handgun.

She, surprisingly, caught it out of midair and shot towards Deathlock, her bullets missing every other time. _Mike,_ she reminded herself.

"Mike, stop!" She yelled, jumping up from where she was hiding behind a workbench.

Ward ran over to her, and before her head could be ripped off by Deathlock, they were crouching behind another workbench. "He's not Mike. He's insane. Stop being reckless."

Skye looked annoyed, but now was not the time.

Ward, Clint, and May were taking on Deathlock while Fitzsimmons, Skye, Cho, Coulson, Bruce, and Natasha cowered behind the metal workbenches at the far end of the large lab. Though Natasha was only hiding because she was afraid if she wasn't there to keep Bruce relatively calm, he'd Hulk-out inside the tower, killing them all.

"Go." Bruce realized what she was doing, "Help Clint and them."

"They'll be fine." Natasha's words came just as Ward was flung against a metal workbench and rendered unconscious.

"Go." Bruce pressed again.

"Be good." Natasha took off towards Clint and May, who were being out fought easily by the cybernetic man.

Clint was kneed in the stomach and thrown towards something that looked very expensive, taking it to the floor along with himself where it shattered into pieces.

"May." Natasha nodded to the other woman.

"Natalia." May replied, nodding back in greeting.

They then turned to Mike, cracked their knuckles, and gave him hell.

Natasha wrapped a wire around Deathlock's throat while May used something that resembled high-tech pliers to rip apart Deathlock's metal leg's wiring.

Just then, a beat up iron man suit and a beat up super solider appeared at the top of the stairs to the lab and ran down into the commotion.

Almost upon entrance, Tony and his shambled suit was tossed over three workbenches and into the back wall near where Bruce and Coulson's team were hiding.

"Always nice to see you, Brucie." Tony said in greeting, ripping off the remaining bit of suit that was sparking and barely functioning anyway.

Steve joined Natasha and May in fighting Deathlock, and they seemed to be winning, until he flipped May into a workbench with a knife to her throat.

Even Natasha was impressed when she grabbed the knife away from his steel grip and buried it in Deathlock's shoulder.

"Ah!" He jumped back, ripping the knife out.

In that moment, Steve grabbed both his hands and attached some sort of super-handcuffs that Tony tossed to him from across the lab.

Natasha leapt on him and threw him into the floor with a powerful kick.

Something injected into Deathlock's wrists through the handcuffs, and the cyborg was unconscious on the floor in moments.

Everyone slowly emerged from their hiding places behind workbenches, and then Coulson said something that made even Tony groan a little.

"Does this mean you'll sign my trading cards now?"

 **Can't wait to see what everyone thought of the third chapter!**

 **The fourth chapter will be, unfortunately, the last! *DRAMATIC TEAR***

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review for the final chapter sooner!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	4. Chapter 4

The Agents of Shield Meet the Avengers

Chapter 4

 **If you'd enjoy seeing maybe a few more chapters of this fic, be sure to let me know in the comments below! Because I'd be glad to oblige!**

Natasha rushed to Clint's side as soon as the cyborg was dealt with. "Clint?" She nudged his shoulder as his eyes flickered open at the sound of her voice.

"Ya'alright?" He mumbled as he woke up, rubbing the back of his head where a small bump was forming.

"Fine. Everyone's fine." She brushed a hair out of his face and grabbed his arm to lift him off the cold metal floor.

"I had him on the ropes..." Clint told her, motioning to the unconscious cyborg on the floor.

"I know." Natasha said with a smile.

"Super spy snores." Skye said with a huge grin, before noticing May's glare from beside her.

They were standing over him as he stirred at the sound of voices around him.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Skye held her hands up defensively and slapped Ward gently on the face. "Wake up, you're getting me in trouble."

"Yes mam'." Ward said with a mock salute, grinning when he saw who was slapping his face. "What happened?"

"Deathlock's been dealt with. Would you expect anything less from the freaking Avengers?" She asked with a glance over at the group of Avengers cleaning up the larger, more dangerous pieces of glass and metal, but leaving the rest for Dum-EE or Butterfingers to clean up later.

"Good point." Ward said, lifting himself off the floor with minor assistance from Skye.

Ward spun both of his arms around for a second before concluding that nothing was broken, mostly bruised.

-LINEBREAK-

"My lab." Tony whined, tossing the bit of his damaged suit that were beyond repair down the garbage chute.

"You'll build a new one." Bruce told him, examining a bit of a broken contraption before dubbing it a lost cause and letting it fall into the garbage cute.

"Hehe, you know it. A better one too, maybe I'll even add a gravitonium chamber." Tony told Bruce as they cleaned up.

"Tony. No." Bruce replied quickly. Gravitonium was on the _too dangerous to leave in the hands of Stark_ list.

"Tony. Yes?" Tony tried.

"Tony." Bruce said sternly.

"Okay, fine. But maybe just a small one-?" Tony asked before stopping at Bruce's disapproving glare.

"Fine. You suck all the fun out of _everything_." Tony complained.

"Someone has to keep you alive." Bruce murmured, covering up his words with the crashing of metal against metal.

But Tony still heard him. "Heard that, Brucie."

-LINEBREAK-

"Need a hand?" May asked, wandering into the lounge of the tower to find Steve attempting to bandage the wound on his head without being able to see it.

He looked hesitant at first, as if he still didn't think he should trust her. Did he trust Coulson? He trusted the old Coulson. She seems okay, Steve decided. "Thanks." He said as she grabbed the bandages and tape away from him.

"Coulson speaks very highly of you." May said after a while, grabbing the tape and ripping off a small piece.

Steve huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, he uh-, does he still have the-?" May cut him off with a grin.

"The trading cards? Oh yeah, won't let anyone within five feet of them." She told him.

"He's okay though?" Steve asked on a more serious note.

May looked unsure for a second before answering. "He's Coulson."

Steve turned to look her in the eye.

"He's okay." She said instead.

Steve accepted that as the best answer he was gonna get from her and nodded. "Good."

-LINEBREAK-

"Dr. Cho." Coulson greeted her, making sure he didn't startle her, coming up behind her like he did. "Hell of a way to meet, huh?"

Helen laughed. "You could put it like that."

"I'm sure we can work something out for the reconstruction of the lab." He said, noticing the way she was longingly looking at the scrap metal and broken machines littering the floor.

"Mr. Star- Tony wouldn't want you to pay for anything. I'm sure he's already ordered new things." Helen answered with a wide grin and a glance over at the billionaire.

"Tower's pretty much always like this?" Coulson asked.

"Some of the time. Other times it can be oddly quiet. But that's when I have to make sure Stark isn't thinking up another Ultron." Helen smirked over at him from her seat on one of the metal workbenches that wasn't destroyed.

"And for that, I'm sure the world is thankful." Coulson said with a laugh.

-LINEBREAK-

"Oh god that was incredibly terrifying." Simmons told Fitz as they examined things in the lab that weren't destroyed.

"I wasn't scared. I knew we'd be okay." Fitz said, trying to sound nonchalant about it, but coming across much more pushy.

"Of course you weren't Fitz, I know. I was just speaking for myself-" Simmons explained, attempting to maintain what little manliness Fitz had left.

"I knew you were, I just-"

"I know." Simmons finished for him, as they so often did for each other.

-LINEBREAK-

"Girls rooms towards the clean hallway, boy's rooms in the general direction of Clint's smell." Natasha helpfully pointed out to their guests as she grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"We get our own rooms? Here?" Skye asked excitedly, Simmons jumping up and down beside her.

"No you don-!" Natasha and May stopped him with glares that could kill. "Of course you do, down the hall and to your left."

Natasha breathed out a laugh after Skye and Simmons had bounced down the hall.

Ward and Fitz waited a second, then bolted down the opposite hall, just as excited to be residents of Avengers Tower as the girls.

The rest of the room's occupants laughed once they had disappeared down the halls.

"So how long do we get you until you disappear again?" Tony inquired, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review for the next chapter sooner!**

 **:D Thanks for the kind reviews from the last chapter!**

 **And yes, the fic will go on.**

 **There will be a Card-signing scene in the future chapters!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	5. Chapter 5

The Agents of Shield Meet the Avengers

Chapter 5

 **The wait's been long. I know. Sorry! DX**

 **I've been trying to figure out a decent way to end the fic!**

 **Well, without further ado, the final chapter of "The Agents of Shield Meet the Avengers".**

 _After handing Mike Peterson over to SHIELD authorities to have a long visit to the fridge, the Agents decide to join the Avengers for a late night drink in the lounge..._

"Okay, Ward. I dare you to..." Skye began, the beer in her hand squishing back and forth.

"Not streaking down the streets of New York." Ward caught the suspicious glint in her eyes.

"Dammit!" Skye yelled, then thought up another. "I dare you to punch that window." She pointed at the full length window which had just been replaced after Deathlock's forced entry.

"Mr. Agent dude, that window costs more than-" Tony was cut off by Ward standing up and swiftly grabbing a towel, wrapping his hand up, and leaving the window in a pile of shards.

"My turn." Was all Ward said as he sat back down next to Skye. "Hm..." He scanned the room occupants. "Agent Barton, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Clint answered immediately, there was no way he'd choose truth in a room full of professional lie detectors.

"I dare you to tell you the truth-" Ward began, but was cut off by Natasha.

"Not how it works, agent. Choose a dare." She growled. These young shield agents thought they could get away with murder, which they could, but making up rules to truth or dare? That was pushing it.

"Okay, I dare you to spar me." Ward said finally, seeing this as an opportunity to improve his fighting skills from the best.

"I don't want to hurt you, kid." Clint rolled his eyes.

"What did you say? It almost sounded like fear." Ward threw back the last sip of his beer and left the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Alright, but when you're killed, Coulson can't sue me." Clint looked over at Phil, who chuckled.

"Try not to kill him Clint." Phil requested as they made their way to an empty, cleared out area of the lounge.

"Ready, junior?" Clint stretched his arms, then faked a yawn. "Come on, I'm not waiting all night."

Ward took Clint in a headlock, and he appeared to be winning when Clint failed to get out.

Natasha and Coulson held back giggles at Clint's strategy. For years they'd both watched him fight, he could escape from that hold anytime he wanted.

Clint flipped the young agent onto his back, knocking the air out of him and crowning himself the sparring champion of the night.

"Gotta show me how to do that one" Ward choked out, breathing hard as he grabbed the couch to pull himself off the floor.

"Sure, if you're around long enough to learn it." Clint promised.

"Okay, my go!" Clint made his way back to the circle of people and pointed at Simmons.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." Jemma decided intently. She had no intentions of ending up like Ward had.

"Are you and Einstein over there a thing?" Clint inquired nonchalantly, motioning between herself and Fitz.

Gaining eye rolls from the rest of the group, Clint continued. "What? Even I can't figure out what's going on there."

"No, Agent Barton. No thing." Simmons was sweating.

"Next." Fitz said quickly.

"Mr. Stark, truth or dare?"

"Dare please, Mrs. Einstein, make it good." He said with a wink and a swig of his drink.

She looked astounded by her new nickname, but replied none the less. "I dare you to show me your particle accelerator motion sensitive testing enclosure."

Everyone looked a little confused, as if they thought Jemma didn't entirely understand the game. Only Fitz looked to understand what she had said. Even Bruce and Tony looked confused, and they were genius's.

"You don't have one of those?" Jemma asked after a moment. "Oh well." She sighed.

 _After many dares and truths, the Agents and Avengers retired to their respective rooms for a good night's sleep. Though, the Agents noticed a a soft clink of metal on metal and the rolling of robot's wheels through the night. Apparently, Tony had gotten a head start on remodeling the lab._

 **I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy chapter!**

 **I believe the next chapter will end off the fic, since Coulson and his team have fuel and they've got work to do back on the Bus.**

 **I'm going to add in a Trading Card signing moment with Steve and Coulson before the fic wraps up! XD**

 **If you're excited for the final chapter, Favorite, Follow, and Review for the last chapter sooner!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	6. Chapter 6

The Agents of Shield Meet the Avengers

Chapter 6

 **Okay! So I'm probably confusing everyone with saying that the last chapter was the last, and then this chapter being all like "Hi, it's not over." So I'm telling you all now, this is, unfortunately, the last and final chapter of this fic. I might make a sequel in the future? I'm not sure! Oh! If I did, Mac would be in it. Mac :D!**

 **Enjoy the last chapter!**

"Careful with that one, it had to be cleaned five separate times to get rid of the blood. Fury still hasn't heard the end of it." May told Steve as he was hunched over the trading cards, signing each one carefully.

Coulson was saying goodbye to Natasha, Clint, and Bruce in the lounge. Tony was still no where to be found, probably still in the lab since the previous night.

"Could I go down? I don't want to leave without saying at least a thank you." Coulson asked Natasha after Clint and Bruce had gone over to the kitchen to see what Ward, Skye, Simmons, and Fitz were doing with what appeared to be half a banana, a piece of string, and a spoon.

Natasha gazed down the staircase to the lab. "Go for it. If he fell asleep on his keyboard again, take a picture for me." She smiled, then gave him a quick hug goodbye before following Clint and Bruce to the kitchen.

"Tony, hurry up, I want to see him before they leave! You've been working on that thing all night- Phil!" Pepper's strawberry blonde hair flung around with her head as she clicked her heels over to where he'd entered through the main door.

"Agent." Tony mumbled under his breath as Phil embraced her.

"How even- I swear, if you're not really you, I'll take my fingernails to Fury's face." Pepper said, then looked shocked at herself for saying it. "I mean, Fury's dead. Completely dead." She looked over at Tony apologetically.

"Is there anything you don't tell her, Stark?" Coulson chuckled.

"She reads minds, it's not my fault." Tony yelled back over his workbench, where he emerged with a small canister of a brownish bluish liquid.

"Tony, I need to get further than across the field we landed in." Coulson eyed the small amount suspiciously.

"It's not regular fuel!" Tony looked excited to explain his latest scientific _experiment,_ Pepper rubbed a hand down her face.

"Here we go." Pepper mumbled.

"It expands when placed in an enclosed environment, this can'll getchu' around the world at least 3 times before it's gone." Tony held it out to Coulson.

"In theory. Tony, maybe we should just give them some regular fuel just in case-" Pepper began, but Tony shushed her.

"Don't be silly, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked with a grin.

"It comes alive and tried to destroy the planet with a floating city?" Pepper suggests.

"That was one time! God, do you ever put things behind you?" Tony rolled his eyes, then thrust the can into Coulson's hand. "It'll work."

Coulson took it, holding back a laugh at their bickering.

"I'll see you around, Stark. Try not to destroy the world with some sort of civil war while I'm busy, alright?" He turned to walk up the stairs to the lab.

"I'll try my best." Tony nodded, then he and Pepper followed him up the stairs into the lounge.

"Here." Steve handed over the trading cards, all signed and neat.

"I can't wait to display these in the cases I had installed in the bus." Coulson nearly jumped up and down.

"Let's get going before Coulson swoons." May rolled her eyes.

Natasha huffed out an annoyed breath. "That's what I said." She grumbled under her breath.

"So can we live here?" Skye asked Coulson as him and May made their way to the roof, where Tony had moved it to fill the fuel more easily.

"She's kidding." Coulson assured Clint and Bruce, who eyed her skeptically from where they were helping with the bags.

"She's serious." Skye said, climbing aboard the bus with Ward behind her.

"You're welcome back in the labs anytime you want." Dr. Cho gave Jemma a quick hug and shook Fitz's hand.

They both looked overjoyed and just about ready to run down there right at that second.

"Maybe not _anytime."_ Tony clarified, but was then elbowed in the chest by Pepper. "What I meant, was you should come back soon."

Pepper grinned and patted her genius on the head. "Good boy."

Fitzsimmons climbed on the bus with May, leaving Coulson to wave goodbye to Tony, Pepper, Bruce, and Steve.

Clint and Natasha hovered near him, still not wanting to let their S.O. out of their sights so soon after getting him back.

"I'll be in touch." Coulson promised, patting Clint on the shoulder. He turned towards the bus, then turned back. "If I'm not, then Stark's special fuel went rogue and we're all doomed."

Clint and Natasha grinned and Tony grumbled complaints about how it was only _ONE TIME._

The bus doors closed behind him and it took off into the sky immediately, cloaking itself to keep NewYorkers from wondering where the giant plane came from.

"On vernetsya." Natasha spoke in russian, looking off into the direction the bus took. _(He'll be back.)_

"Ran'she, chem vy dumayete." Clint replied, reassuring her. ( _Sooner than you think.)_

 **Hope you've all enjoyed the last chapter of the fic!**

 **Let me know if you'd be interested in a sequel.**

 **I'd post a chapter with the new fic's name in a this fic, so if you're interested, look out for that.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review if you enjoyed reading the fic!**

 **This is one of the most fun fics I've written in a while, thank you for reading!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


End file.
